German Agent (2)
|profession = *Intelligence Agent |allegiances = Nazis René Emile Belloq }} The German Agent was a member of the Gestapo and Nazi spy. Based out of Cairo, Egypt in 1936, the agent and two partners worked to waylay threats and prevent interference to the Third Reich's excavation of nearby Tanis to unearth the lost Ark of the Covenant. The agent and his colleagues utilized a number of hired local Arab toughs as informants and musclemen in their operations, including the one-eyed Monkey Man and his trained Capuchin, and faked the death of Indiana Jones' associate Marion Ravenwood when she and the archaeologist arrived the city in pursuit of the Biblical relic. However, the agent was killed during the attempt when Jones' actions led to the destruction of the truck the agent was on board. Biography By 1936 a German Gestapo agent and two associates had infiltrated Cairo, Egypt as part of the Nazi excavation of the lost Ark of the Covenant at Tanis.Raiders of the Lost Ark Sourcebook Positioned to prevent threats to the ongoing work at Tanis, the German agent and his partners monitored the movements of American archaeologist Indiana Jones and bar owner Marion Ravenwood when they arrived in the city chasing the location of the Ark themselves.Raiders of the Lost Ark The so-called Monkey Man, a local assassin and informant, and his trained Capuchin who were hired by the three agents were also keeping an eye on the Jones and Marion. When the pair were walking through a Cairo marketplace, the monkey took off and reported back to her master. The informant then ran into a shadowy hallway and met up with the German agent and one of his partners. After exchanging Nazi salutes, the German pair retreated to an upstairs balcony to coordinate an attack against the Americans with a group of keffiyeh-wearing henchmen. The German agents then split up and took to the alleyways. His partner led a group of toughs after Jones and Ravenwood but the pair got separated so the man reunited with the German agent to go after her while Jones was preoccupied. On the trail of Ravenwood, the German agent and his partner led a group down of men a passageway, passing by a pile of baskets. When the Monkey Man's pet caught their attention with her screeching, the men doubled back to capture Ravenwood who was hiding in a basket mounted by the monkey. Two of the hired Arabs picked up the basket and broke off from the group, leading Jones on a wild chase through the streets of Cairo. The agents headed for a nearby truck, loaded with explosives, driven by two of their toughs. When Jones caught up, the German agent climbed into the back with the basket loaded on board and yelled for his driver to go while the agent's partner exchanged bullets with Jones on the ground. However, the archaeologist leapt out from behind cover and shot the truck's driver which sent it into a crash that detonated the explosives in the back, killing the men on board. Unknown the devastated Jones, Marion Ravenwood was spared the same fiery fate as the basket she was in had been deliberately switched with another en route to the truck and she was spirited away in secret to the Tanis digsite. Behind the scenes The German Agent was a role played uncredited in Raiders of the Lost Ark, by Patrick Cadell, one of the films Second Assistant Directors. Although Steve Hanson is the credited German Agent in the film, the Cairo-based Nazi spies are all collectively called German Agents in the Raiders of the Lost Ark Sourcebook and share the same gameplay stats. In the film's read-along adventure adaptation, the agent is simply described as a Nazi officer rather than a Gestapo agent.''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' read-along adventure form.]] In the Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular! at Disney World, the agent and his partner are both absent from the scene with Indy and Marion fighting their Egyptian attackers. In their place is a single black-suited German agent, who also drives the truck.Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular! In LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures, only two of the three German agents appear, and look nearly identical to each other. They feature in a single cutscene during in the Raiders theme, in the Cairo level, and are unavailable as unlockable characters afterwards. One agent, however, reappears in the Last Crusade segment of the game where he is shown as being the one responsible for the kidnapping of Henry Jones, Sr.LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures Both agents are omitted from the game's sequel, though the necessary pieces to build them are available in the character creator feature if the player chooses to do so.LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues Appearances *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' Notes and references Category:Characters appearing in Raiders of the Lost Ark Category:Intelligence Agents Category:Nazis Category:Germans Category:Deceased Category:Gestapo